Between Brothers
by Pyrite
Summary: Gaara's childhood friend visits the Village of the Sand after a mission that leaves her injured and wondering about herself. He does not tell her about his new status which leads to a new kind of trouble once Kankuro starts having sex with her and forcing
1. Chapter 1

Title: Between Brothers

Author: Pyrite

Rating: R

Warnings: Hentai, Lemon, Gaara/0C, Kankuro/OC, Gaara/OC/Kankuro, slight torture.

Summary: Gaara's childhood friend visits the Village of the Sand after a mission that leaves her injured and wondering about herself. He does not tell her about his new status which leads to a new kind of trouble once Kankuro starts having sex with her and forcing him to as well.

Author's Note: Misaki is copyright me. I was mostly going to make this a smut story. But I figured there needed to be a history. Gaara is older. I imagine him to be about 19 and Misaki is 18. This isn't going to be an involved story. This is my first Naruto story so if I get things wrong forgive me. By the way, this is not a Mary Sue. UGH! I hate MS! Anyway...onto the story!

**Chapter One:**

_Prelude to the Present_

Gaara threw sand at the girl. She shielded her eyes as she felt the grains of sand hit her arms. "Gaara-chan! Stop throwing sand!"

"Misaki, you are such a wimp!" Gaara returned.

The two were children. Gaara was six and Misaki five. She glared at him and stomped her feet into the sand. "I am not you meanie!"

"You are too. You can't even handle a little sand. Wimp, wimp, wimp."

"Oh shut up." Misaki responded as she put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue.

"Misaki! You know better!" Her mother shouted at her. "Come sweety. We are about to leave. We will see you later Gaara."

Misaki looked at Gaara sadly. "Bye Gaara. I'll miss you."

Gaara watched her run away towards her mother. They disappeared in a clay hut and planned to leave later that day.

xxxx

_Present_

He felt the harsh wind blow through his clothes. His chakra acknowledged a familiar presence. 'Misaki.' He remembered the girl from the past. She had a hard life like him, however, truly he did not know too much beyond what had happened to her mother. Gaara noticed her approaching. Her black hair was shorter but put up in a ponytail. She wore a dark blue vest with a matching skirt which had two slits on the side. Underneath the vest was a white tank top and underneath the skirt was a dark blue pair of shorts. White bandages were wrapped around her thighs down to her knees.

He watched as she neared him, her body seemed weaker. Why had she come? Temari had told him she was injured during a mission. He continued watching the Waterfall shinobi as she approached him. She stopped short of him, realizing who it was. "Gaara...Gaara-sama?"

"It is I." He responded.

She shifted uncomfortably in the wind. "Gaara, I don't know if Temari told you why I came."

"No. Kazekage-sama told me." He lied.

"We've changed...you and I."

"It is inevitable Misaki." Gaara replied, his face a mask while his eyes viewed the cleavage of her prominent breasts. "You've grown as have I."

"I came to heal from my last mission. May I pass and see your siblings?"

"It is not for me to bar you." Another lie exited lips. In reality, he could have barred her. He was the Kazekage. He walked with her as they went to find his other two siblings.

xxxx

"Kankuro!" Misaki shouted as she leapt in Kankuro's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hey babe. I didn't expect to see you here so soon." Kankuro said as he sat down on a chair with her still in his arms. He was now looking at her breasts as Temari came up and smacked her brother in the head.

"You pig!" Temari shouted at her brother. "Hi Misaki."

"Hi Temari." Misaki responded with a laugh.

"OWW! Temari!" Kankuro replied as he rubbed his head. "I was admiring Misaki's growth. Sheesh!"

"Yeah right. Save it for when you are alone Kankuro." Temari replied.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow at the Waterfall shinobi. "Maybe later?"

She blushed at Kankuro's suggestion. "Of course Kankuro-sama."

"Be careful Misaki, Kankuro is a sex hound." Temari added.

"Don't you have children to take care of Temari?"

"Annoying brother."

Gaara watched the banter between the two die down and now saw Kankuro touch Misaki's behind gently. He whispered things in her ear which made her laugh nervously. He smirked suddenly. "Why don't you go freshen up babe? I will see you later." The siblings lived in Gaara's home. As the Kazekage he received several benefits. He watched as she disappeared behind a door and then finally spoke, "You made quick work to get in her skirt."

Kankuro smiled boyishly, "You know I did brother. She is hot."

"More like damaged goods." Gaara replied.

"Hardly Gaara. Why would you think that?"

"I know that. She was raped from what I understand."

"So...girls get over rape. Especially with a lover like me." Kankuro said with a measured amount of pride in his voice. Suddenly Kankuro raised an eyebrow to look at his brother, "You want to spread her legs don't you?" He laughed softly at his now seething brother. "Well who could blame you. You are her friend and she is hot."

"Shut up Kankuro."

"No. I'll make this work."

"Hmm?"

Kankuro stood up and patted his brother on the back, "You'll see."

A/N 2: Hi everyone! Yeah…this is my first Naruto fiction and I really wanted to feature Gaara and Kankuro. My favorite gentlemen. So I do hope you enjoy. I ask that if you review that you do not rant and rave, please criticize in a meaningful manner. Um…okay about the story. It is intended to be about 5-6 chapters then there will be a sequel. I see Kankuro as a more stronger man who is not afraid of taking what he wants…a bit of a perv. Gaara is Kazekage and does not have Shukaku (I think I spelled that right). He is a bit more resistant, but you will see what happens. Enjoy! Oh…Temari…I think she would be married to Shikamaru. They have two children in the story, but are not mentioned much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Misaki wrapped the dry towel around her wet body and entered her bedroom. She sighed as she thought of the earlier meeting between herself and Gaara. He was different. He seemed...there was a sudden knock at the door. "Misaki. Hey babe. Are you there?"

"Y..Yes. Come in." She answered as she sat on the bed. She watched the door open then close suddenly.

Kankuro whistled then said, "Hey sexy."

Misaki blushed softly, "Hi Kankuro."

"Why don't you take off that towel?" He suggested to her as she smiled nervously at him.

"I'm a little nervous to tell the truth." She admitted to him as he sat next to her.

"No need to be nervous around me Misaki. I'm here for you. We can take it slow." Kankuro told her as he placed his hands on her soft pale shoulders. His lips met hers in a soft kiss and soon claimed the shy mouth for his own. His quick and sly fingers went to the knot in her towel and began undoing it. She didn't fight him, merely felt nervous as his hands pulled the white towel away from her body. He pulled away as she blushed brightly. Kankuro could not help but admire her body momentarily. His eyes went from her face down to her pale perky breasts with pink nipples which then led on to a flat stomach and curvy hips and of course the epitome of her feminity. He licked his lips at the thought of tasting her.

"I know I am not pretty."

"Hmm? What do you mean Misaki? You are gorgous." Kankuro complimented as he ran his fingers along her shoulders and kissed her again. His tongue parted her lips and entered her mouth. His tongue found hers and caressed it softly. She moaned in his mouth as he caressed her breasts harshly.

"Oh Kankuro. Take me." She begged softly.

"I will. I want to hear every noise you make for me." He replied as he took off his hood and revealed short brown hair. He began to take off his clothes and deposited them in the floor. When he finally was naked he lay her on the bed and gently spread her legs. He then settled between her legs and breathed a sigh of contentment. "Are you ready?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes Kankuro."

He leaned in, his lips meeting her throat and sucking on the pale flesh as his hands massaged her prominent breasts harshly. He bit down at the spot his mouth was at, making a purple mark appear. He lapped at the mark then moved further down away from her neck. 'There,' he thought with a measure of happiness, 'that proves I spread her legs first.'

He then continued licking down her chest, down the valley between her breasts before sucking one of her peaked nubs in his mouth. He heard her gasp loudly as she tried to moan his full name but seemingly couldn't. "Kank...oh." Kankuro contined sucking the flesh in his mouth before she could finish his name. Now she felt his mouth release the tender bud as she grasped his brown hair harshly. He kissed across her chest and took the other nub in his mouth. His teeth nipped at her flesh while hearing her moan his name fully. Beautiful. He suckled her nipple in his warm, wet mouth as she kept moaning his name.

"Kankuro...Kankuro-sama." Misaki interrupted while panting loudly. Her eyes were passion-filled as he lifted his head and stared at her.

"Misaki, I have only begun." He started to tell her.

"Oh...it feels so good."

He grinned widely. "Like I mentioned, I have only begun."

Her legs wrapped tightly around Kankuro's waist as he moved further downwards. His lips softly moved downward kissing underneath her perky breasts, down her ribs, and dipping his slick tongue into her belly button. She bucked upwards as if begging for his touch in another way. He laughed inwardly. He was sure she was. "Kankuro..." She moaned more as his kept kissing downward towards her folds. Her scent wafted up towards his nose, letting him know that she was nearly ready for him.

"Be patient. I'll make it worth your wait Misaki."

"I'm not one of your puppets." Misaki reminded him.

'Not one of my puppets eh?' Kankuro thought inwardly as he filed away an idea mentally, then returned his attention to the woman beneath him. His fingers parted the dampened curls as she whimpered softly. His mouth hovered over the spot where his fingers were and obliged to the whimpering woman. His mouth covered the small nub that created the delicate feelings and sucked violently. He could feel her legs try to move with her emotions, but he now kept her pinned. Kankuro's tongue was doing all the work while she moaned his name.

However, before she could achieve her orgasm, Kankuro leveled himself with her. His eyes looking at her half-lidded ones. He knew that her body was ready for his. Personally though, he was ready for her as well. His own cock was hard and twitching slightly for the feminine warmth that was ready to envelope him. She made a keening noise as he bit her neck hard and finally thrust his length into her core. Her arms and legs wrapped around him, enclosing him so he could not move far away from her. He smirked against the heated skin, like he wanted to. His length hardened further as he began to slowly thrust in her welcoming warmth. "Harder Kankuro-sama please!" Misaki screamed her pent up frustration.

'Harder my dear. Be more than glad to go harder.' He thought to himself as he brought his arms to the side and pinned her legs there. He then thrust again, more strongly. He could feel her body react to his. Her body clamped down on his body causing him to groan loudly. "Misaki...that's it babe." He muttered while thrusting harder and harder until she cried loudly and shook beneath him. 'Not without me babe.' He thought as he thrust one more time and emptied his seed in her body.

10 minutes later, he was in her arms, though disconnected from her tight body. She held him tightly to her body and said, "Thank you Kankuro-sama."

"Hmm," he asked while wondering, 'Why?' "Welcome."

"Will you be back tomorrow?"

Wanted him already eh, his ego and pride showed up at once. He forced them down as he murmured, "I might."

"Might?"

"I figured you and Gaara would want to get caught up."

"Gaara-sama doesn't seem to know me anymore."

"Duh, it has been years Misaki. Try talking to him tomorrow. I am sure he wants to speak with you."

Misaki loosened up on him and turned on her side. "Mmm. Thanks Kankuro-sama."

"More than welcome babe."

A/N: This is the first of the pairings. Next will be Gaara/OC. BTW Misaki's past will become more evident towards the end of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"Wake up ladies man!" Kankuro interrupted his brother's sleep. Gaara sat straight up in bed and growled.

"What do you want Kankuro?"

"I thought I would give you some information." Kankuro replied as he glanced at his brother. Currently Kankuro was fully dressed and ready to battle.

"What possible information do I need?" Gaara questioned him as he glared at his brother.

"She is quite the babe and definitely worth getting a hold of." He paused as he looked at his younger brother, "Gaara, come on. You are a man you know! You need to have some fun. Misaki is your friend and she would be more than glad to give it if you wanted it."

Gaara crossed his arms. "That's your problem Kankuro. I don't want her."

"You lie."

Sand whipped around Kankuro's ankle and thigh but moved no further. "What is your proposal Kankuro?"

"She thinks I am going to see her tonight. You need to visit her and sort things out and get some," he made a jerking movement with his hips, "if you know what I mean."

"I don't lie Kankuro."

"Tell her that I was sent by you to patrol the village with a squad."

"She doesn't know it is me."

"Hmm?"

"She doesn't know that I am the Kazekage."

Kankuro let out a laugh suddenly. "Can't see where that might bite you in the ass brother!"

Gaara narrowed his gaze at Kankuro, "Leave."

Kankuro shot his brother a knowing look. "9:00 tonight." He merely mentioned, then left.

xxxx

He watched her with narrowed eyes as she weakly stirred her chakra's power to create a ball of water from mid-air. His jade eyes took in her frame and analyzed it well. She was beautiful and talented, but he could see that her chakra was weakening. What had happened to her?

...Misaki whirled around and faced Gaara. "Your chakra is rather pathetic."

"Do you wish to taunt me Gaara?"

He was fast...too fast for her to see. He was now behind her, his chest pressing against her back as he caught her wrists. "No...only to tell the truth."

"You're wrong Gaara-sama. You...are...WRONG!" Misaki replied in a frantic tone.

Gaara's eyes widened in anger and he let out a loud growl near her ear to relay his anger. "I am never wrong Misaki." He finally murmured as a tendril of sand wrapped around ankle.

"You..." Her voice faded as his mouth found her pale neck and sucked softly on the fragile spot. "I..."

"Shut up Misaki." Gaara whispered in her ear, there was no mistake in his tone that it was a command.

She allowed him to continue his raid on her neck, before she knew it, she found his mouth on her lips. His hand had forced her head to the side to meet his lips more fully. Misaki felt surprised when she felt his tongue open her mouth and force its way inside to taste her mouth. No, she tried to reason, this is wrong. Gaara was her friend and...she had only made love with Kankuro last night. "No." She finally said as their lips broke apart.

Gaara narrowed his eyes on her own. He had only to tell her to open her mouth again because he was Kazekage, but he had not told her yet. Why? He was still questioning himself why. He watched as she eyed his reaction, her eyes bearing her emotional weight. Gaara stared deeper into the sapphire depths. What did he care about her pain? "How was your visit with Kankuro last night?"

"What?!"

"I hear he has to do rounds tonight with a squad. Kazekage must of sent him."

"Oh."

Before she could answer he put in, "Don't worry Misaki, i'll be there." And with that said Gaara released her ankle and left her, he missed her warmth almost immediately. He only had a few hours before he met her in her room.

xxxx

Gaara could hear her breath softly as he opened the door and a stream of light filled the room. He looked around and saw his friend, Misaki, sitting on the edge of the bed. He walked in, after closing the door, and quickly sat next to her. "Gaara-sama...do you really think I am weak?"

Gaara looked down in her sapphire-colored eyes and said, "Yes."

He watched as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Tears fell down her cheeks as he watched her cry silently. Gaara had not had much experience in women. He had never had a woman much less spread a woman's legs, like Kankuro said. She leaned back and looked at him. "I apologize."

"None needed." He paused then bent down and kissed her lips harshly. She gasped in the kiss. This gave him more opportunity to press harder against her soft lips. Misaki grasped his forearms to steady herself from the surprise. Soon though, she moved her fingers to his cheek and pushed herself away.

Gaara was almost confused at the motion, but watched his friend stand up and pull out her hair tie. She pulled her dark blue vest off and threw it into the floor. Her hands went to her hips where her dark blue short skirt and shorts. His eyes watched every movement that she made. Was she trying to make him happy? His jade eyes followed her to the bed where she sat in the middle, awaiting for him to join her.

He crawled over her, pushing apart her legs for access. Gaara could hear her breathing. She was breathing harshly. Excited...or dreading his contact? His hand went to her stomach and traveled up her chest, underneath the white tank top. His hand felt the soft skin as he finally cupped her right breast and squeezed softly. He ripped apart her tanktop, revealing the perfect breasts to his eyes. A sound of approval escaped his mouth.

Gaara could not believe that beneath him lay his friend. She was beautiful, absolutely gorgous. He looked at her neck and saw Kankuro's mark. Jealousy rose suddenly, however, his mouth would entice new sounds as well as a mark to blossom on her body. Gaara thought momentarily, where to put it? He wanted it to be public, to show that he had claimed a woman. He noticed a perfect spot, the side of her neck, it would be above her vest when she had clothes on. It was perfect.

His mouth took hold of that perfect spot and sucked softly, making her moan softly. He felt her slip a hand into his hair. He ignored her hand for a brief moment while making the mark he was giving her more permanent and visible than his brother's. After a few minutes of sucking on her pale skin, he pulled back to look at his handiwork. The purpling mark was enough to make her distinguished as one who was claimed.

He lowered himself over her slowly as he stared in her eyes. It was hard not to see defeat in her eyes...defeat and lust. He had not done much of anything and she wanted him. Before he moved further he took off his long red-brown tunic, waiting for the right time to take off his pants. His eyes followed hers, the sapphire took in his muscles and every inch of his bared skin.

Her body was enticing and lovely to look at. Gaara kissed along her neck and down towards her breasts. His hands rested on her soft yet perky breasts while he kissed down between the valley of her breasts. His mouth then moved and captured one of her nipples in his mouth while she moaned her pleasure. His name was finally on her lips as he swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub. "Gaara..." He smiled inwardly while she wrapped her arms around him. He knew that she was his and that was no doubt.

xxxx

Kankuro stood outside the door while listening and watching his brother and Misaki have sex. He knew that now there would be a competition between Gaara and himself. Oh well. That is how he knew that she would be interested in them as well. How could she not be?

Kankuro smiled to himself. He heard a moan as he watched Gaara's silhoutte move over her. His smile widened. He had to prepare for tomorrow. Until then, he would hear about their situation from his brother, although probably not with much details.

xxxx

Gaara watched as her breathing slowed to a normal pace. He felt his hardened member harden even further. He pushed his pants down his hips as she pushed her body against him. "Gaara." She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Please hold me."

Gaara wrapped one arm around her back before positioning his body before hers. He thrust hard into her body and wrapped his other arm around her back. His body slammed into her body as she cried out for more. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he continued to slam into her body, her own body clamping down and begging for his to complete hers. Misaki's cries were soon growing in intensity as his body met hers. His lips took her mouth once more before she cried, his mouth muffling her cries. His hips pushed forward and emptied his seed into her body. His body was welcoming to her as she closed her legs around his hips and fell asleep.

Later when she woke up, Gaara lay with her, his arms around his waist, and keeping her pinned to his body. For once, Misaki felt like she belonged to someone. She lay back down, thinking of the past, present, and the possible future.

A/N: Thanks for the favorites. Could someone review please? Thanks. Next chapter will be Kankuro/OC. There are only a few chapters left. Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Kankuro led Misaki into his room. He wanted to speak to her about the night before. "So how was last night?"

Misaki was busy looking at his puppets when he questioned her, "Hmm?"

"I had to do rounds last night...remember?"

"Yes...things were fine." Misaki answered, her body language revealing something more.

Kankuro walked behind her and pressed his hips up against her behind. She wasn't as shocked as he thought she would be. His lips were on her neck as she turned her head towards his. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've been separated for so many years. All of us. What happened?"

Misaki was suddenly silent. "Why do you bring that up Kankuro?"

"Something happened to you. You're not the same girl I remember."

He heard her suck in a deep breath. "Things change Kankuro. Why did you bring me here?"

"Show you my puppet collection." He pointed to Crow, then whispered, "That is The Crow. He is the one that I use mostly."

She smiled, "He suits you well...this can't be the only reason you brought me here."

"Actually, I thought you would pose for me." Kankuro whispered softly in her ear.

"Pose?"

"Yeah. I always wanted to make a perfect girl puppet, but I never had a woman pose for me. You have the perfect body Misaki."

She blushed brightly as he turned her head to look at his eyes. "Do you want me naked?"

"Only half-naked will be fine."

As Misaki stripped, Kankuro took out his sketchbook and flipped to a clean page then sat down on the hard wood floor. He watched her strip her tanktop off finally, then throw her sash in the floor. "Is this good?"

"Yes. Perfect." He answered.

"How long will this take?"

"20 minutes at the most. Do me a favor, hold your arms out to the side."

Misaki did so and waited patiently for him to begin drawing. After five minutes she was soon tired of waiting. "Kankuro are you almost finished?"

"Almost babe."

Five more minutes passed. She heard his pencil scrape the paper as her eyes swept over Kankuro's puppets. "Kankuro..."

"Almost..."

Five more minutes passed and soon she could not help but tell him, "Kankuro!"

"Babe...I promise, I am almost done."

Another five minutes passed. Misaki got out of her stance and walked to Kankuro then pulled the sketchbook out of his hands. "Misaki!"

She looked at his sketch and smiled. "Kankuro, you are a pretty good artist."

"Thanks."

She threw it aside and sat straight on his lap. Misaki smiled softly at him. "I hope...I am not being too forward."

"Does it look like I care?" He questioned as his left hand came around her back to support her. His right hand then came up to cup her cheek. "Misaki, do you like my cock in your body?"

Misaki closed her eyes as if to imagine his words. "Yes."

"Better than my brother's?"

Her eyes shot open. "Kank...uro. I...I..."

xxxx

Gaara passed Kankuro's bedroom, noticing the door halfway open...but more...he noticed his friend modeling for his brother. He watched the exchange before finally she took the sketchbook away from him. He continued to watch the exchange. His brother then dare asked her if she liked his cock better than Gaara's.

Is that the way you want to play Kankuro? Time to tell her the truth about the Kazekage. Gaara then passed the two as he headed towards his office.

xxxx

Kankuro was making his point. His mouth was over her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. God...she was heaven contained in a beautiful body. He heard her moan his name as he slammed up against hips. He looked up and swore he saw the red-brown tunic of his brother, but dismissed it. His mouth was on hers suddenly as she moaned into his mouth. Her body moved against his as he continued to slam into her body. He released her mouth as he felt her body clamp on his cock and he heard her cry out his name in pleasure. Kankuro felt her body squeeze his hardened cock until he finally released his seed into her. They panted heavily as he lay his head against her chest.

"So..."

Misaki paused, "I'll give you credit Kankuro, you are definitely side by side with your brother."

He shot her a flopsided grin. "You're just trying to make my brother happy. I know that look."

She smiled. "Whatever you wish to think Kankuro."

Kankuro laid his head sideways on her breasts, listening to her breathing softly. He saw Crow's blank eyes and smiled again. 'Not one of my puppets eh?'

A/N: Yeah, another sex-filled chapter. This story was intended to be smut. However, I do intend to make a sequel. Sorta behind the story. Two more chapters. Please review…PLEASE!! Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Misaki was led to the Kazekage's office by one of the village Chunin. She was

nervous. What did the Kazekage want with her? She did not even know the Kazekage. The

ninja lead her to the Kazekage's door then left her. She knocked promptly and heard a

muffled voice that sounded like Gaara's. She entered and was shocked to see Gaara

sitting at the Kazekage's desk.

"Gaara? Don't you know the Kazekage will be here soon?" She questioned him.

He smiled knowingly at her as he gestured for her to come forward. "I have a secret

to tell you."

"Are you the Kazekage's assistant?"

Gaara's hands were quick as they pulled her to his lap. "I am the Kazekage."

Everything came rushing to her. "You lied to me."

Kankuro entered the room to see her very upset. "Am I interrupting something?"

"You both lied to me."

"Hmm?" Kankuro questioned.

"Don't play with me!" Misaki shouted as she pulled away from Gaara.

"Who's playing?" Gaara intervened as she glared at him.

"How could you?!" She shouted again then walked up to the wall and beat her fists

against the wall. Tears fell down her cheeks. "I thought you were my...friends."

"We are." Kankuro murmured.

"No...no you're not. I was just a body."

"No babe."

"I'm not your babe!"

"Enough Misaki, you are acting ridiculous." Gaara interrupted the two.

"Ridiculous? You're Kazekage! Why didn't you tell me?" Misaki questioned him. She

fell to her knees in front of the fireplace and reached back to untie her sash that

bore her symbol.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know where I belong anymore...who I belong to." She cried as she took the

sash and threw it in the fire then watched it burn up.

For a few minutes the brothers watched her, not knowing what to do for her. Gaara

finally pulled her up off the floor and against him. "So I lied to you. But you

haven't been exactly truthful. Have you? You're past...you hide it all...and for

what? To ignore it? The truth is Misaki, the reason you can't decide on Kankuro or

myself is because you need us. You need us both." He nipped her neck softly then

finished, "You want to belong to us."

She would have fallen against him if it hadn't been for Kankuro who wrapped his arms

around her hips. Her fingers grasped Gaara's white robes as tears continued to fall

down her cheeks. She leaned her head against his chest. "You hid this from me...why?"

"Why did you hide your past from us?" Gaara returned as she stiffened. "Your mother

died shortly after you left that year. After that they started training you. Chuunin

at 12...Genin at 15...that was when you were raped too. In the Village of the Hidden

Leaf? By two of the village Jonin...at least that is what the report says."

"Enough!" Misaki cried out as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. She tried to

push away but could not. She was pinned between the two brothers. "Gaara please...I

don't want to face the past!"

He watched as she leaned her head against his chest and continued to cry softly.

Despite his nature, he reached up to stroke her hair in comfort. He continued to

listen to her tears. At first she was crying loudly, but soon her tears faded into

silent hiccups.

They suddenly heard paper and writing utensils hit the floor. Other items hit the

floor as Kankuro cleared the desk off. "Let us show you our love."

Gaara's arms tightened around her, "Let us both show you where you belong...and who

you belong with." He watched her eyes, her soft yet defeated eyes revealed that she

wanted what they offered.

Her hands went to her vest and pulled off the dark material then let it drop to the

floor. Gaara assisted her with taking off all of her garments. Once he had her naked,

he pulled her over to the desk and watched his brother pull her against him as he sat

on the desk. "On top?" Kankuro questioned.

Gaara nodded slowly. Kankuro gently kissed her cheek then pulled her on top of him as

he lay on the desk. "Kankuro?" Misaki questioned as she lay on top of him. He reached

down and pulled his pants down enough to reveal his cock.

"You know what to do babe." He responded as she turned her head, a blush spread along

her cheeks. Kankuro watched her as she shyly took his member in her hand and

positioned her hips over it. Misaki then slid down on his member. His mouth caught

hers as she let out a soft groan.

Gaara was on top of her as soon as she started moving. He had moved his pants down to

reveal his cock. His cock was soon in her, providing her no escape from either side.

His mouth was on her neck as she bent backwards into his embrace. Kankuro settled his

hands on her hips as he moved them to create the necessary friction for the three of

them. Gaara's mouth was on her neck while his hands grasped her bare breasts, making

her cry out in pleasure.

Surely Kankuro would not be left out. His hips surged upwards while holding her

still. He could feel his brother's movements from the back. Damn, his brother sure

was thrusting hard. He could hear his brother's moans which were being muffled by her

hair.

Gaara nipped her neck softly, a gasp of pleasure exited her mouth as he continued

down her shoulder. "Let it go. You belong to us." He encouraged as she felt the

conflicting motions. Her body feeling pleasurable and oh so good. She was feeling her

body tighten around Kankuro's cock and heard his moan of approval to acknowledge it.

Misaki couldn't help but to let go. Especially with two men who were commanding her. She moaned both their names as the tides of pleasure washed over her, carrying her to oblivion. She could hear the muffled moans of the two as blackness took her.

"Misaki? Babe?" Kankuro's voice entered her mind a few moments later. Misaki didn't know who was stroking her hair, but she wanted it to continue.

"Let me..." Gaara said as he murmured, "you've fallen asleep."

This had her sitting straight up again. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Kankuro chuckled, "Must of been good?"

"Yes. Very."

"We can talk later about our sexual experiences." Gaara said as he took a seat on his chair. His clothes were slightly ruffled, but he was back to looking like the Kazekage. "Misaki, since you no longer belong to any particular village, I think it is best that you stay here and let Kankuro and I see if you are worthy of being a Sand ninja. Hmm?"

Misaki stood up on wobbly legs and started to pick up her things. "Yes...yes Kazekage-sama."

After watching her put on her clothes he responded, "Good. Go and get some rest." She left quickly, opening and closing the door softly.

"What do you have planned?" Kankuro questioned his brother.

"You'll see." He paused then added, "Have someone clean up this mess."

A/N: One more chapter. I do plan to make a sequel…I think. I haven't got any reviews. sigh I guess no one is really liking it enough to respond. Oh well. I know it has a lot of sex. I intended for the story to be smut, but afterwards I wanted more than smut. I wanted a background. You will get the background in the next story. Well more of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

_Three Months Later_

Misaki panted harshly as she avoided Gaara's sand attack. Her body was going to get tired soon if she didn't do something about. "Come on Misaki. I have yet to begin." Her eyes narrowed on his jade ones.

"I won't let you down." She said as she rushed up towards him.

He attacked and she barely dodged the next one. She was so busy dodging him that she could not get out one single attack. Misaki wanted to beat herself up for challenging Gaara. Gaara was right when it came to anything anymore. Especially her chakra and level as a ninja. Finally he responded as he pulled her against his body, "I'm not going to hold back Misaki. Where's your determination?" He then threw her in the other direction as she tried to regain control of the situation. Gaara had watched Misaki and Kankuro from afar until finally she beat Kankuro. Now she was becoming weak again. He wouldn't let that happen.

Sand snaked around her ankles, thighs, waist, and arms to harden as quickly as it had made itself present. She didn't struggle, knowing he was about to say something. "What if I was one of the jonin that raped you? Would you cower and let me do so again?"

"No." Misaki replied firmly.

"Then prove it. Show me."

Misaki felt a new burst of energy fill her body as she broke away from the hardened sand and ran towards Gaara. Her hands cupped together to make a ball of water. She felt her chakra grow as his eyes narrowed on her body. She had left herself wide open for one of Gaara's attacks. Sand overtook her body as she tried to fight it.

He waited momentarily, expecting her to do something, and suddenly his expections were met. His eyes caught her form, a ball of water was formed around her body as she leaned forward and started to run towards him.

Sand and water met in an explosion of energy. Gaara felt his body hit the ground as she collided with him. Her body was stretched over his while she panted softly in his ear. "That is what I was talking about." He pulled her hair which in turn pulled her head upwards towards him. "You still have much to improve on."

"I know."

He cupped her chin and said, "If you would only release your chakra...almost like when you release in bed with me." She blushed softly then waited as he continued, "You have much power, you only need to release it."

Misaki laid her head on his chest as he stroked her black hair softly. "I wish I could be like you."

"No you don't Misaki." He sat up, forcing her to sit up as well. "Come, let's go back to the office. I have something for you."

"What?"

"You can wait."

xxxx

Kankuro sat on a chair in front of the Kazekage's desk. He held a box containing a gift for their friend...well girlfriend. He was waiting patiently for the two to enter. He heard the door open and Misaki's pleasant voice, "Hi Kankuro."

"Do you have it Kankuro?" Gaara questioned his brother.

"Oh yes. I have it." Kankuro answered.

"Close your eyes Misaki." Gaara ordered her as she closed her eyes slowly. Kankuro opened the box and revealed a new outfit, one more appropriate for the weather. He pulled out a sash with the village's symbol on it then handed it to his brother. "You said you didn't know who you belonged to," he paused as he wrapped the sash around her waist and tied it in the back, "well...you belong now."

She opened her eyes and looked down to see the new sash. Tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged him. "Oh Gaara...thank you."

"Don't I get a thank you?" Kankuro interrupted.

Misaki smiled and went to Kankuro and hugged him. "Thank you as well Kankuro."

Gaara sat down behind the desk and finally said, "We're going back to the Village of the Hidden Leaf. It's time you face the past."

Her smile disappeared as he looked at her with determined eyes. "But..."

"Nothing. But nothing Misaki. You are holding back because of the past. It's time you face it."

"You're right...I guess I have been hiding so long. When are we leaving?"

"You and Kankuro are leaving tomorrow. We will discuss matters later."

Misaki knew what that meant. She wanted to cringe knowing that she was going back. However, she couldn't...and under Gaara's gaze, it only made her feel worthless. She still didn't feel as if she fully belonged, but she loved both Gaara and Kankuro. Where would her future lie without either of them?

Gaara's voice snapped her out of her daze, "Come."

She obeyed him immediately, feeling drawn to him. She sat in his lap and leaned her head against his chest. "I won't let myself be drawn down anymore by the past." Misaki knew that she would have to face this sooner or later. With or without the two brothers.

The End...for now.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this short story. There will be another story soon. Hope you enjoy the story. I will update with the sequel after I do some more writing.


End file.
